


Black London Cab

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John loves Sherlock Holmes, so he puts up with quite a lot...





	Black London Cab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLemon/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Big Yellow Taxi" by Joni Mitchell

John loves Sherlock Holmes so he puts up with quite a lot  
His stupendous sulks — temper fraying and walls being shot  
But Sherlock always seems to know  
How to make John feel alive and in love  
John loves Sherlock Holmes so he puts up with quite a lot

He takes body parts and he puts them in the kitchen drawer  
He leaves acid burns in John’s jumpers and spleens on the floor  
But Sherlock always seems to know  
How to make John feel alive and in love  
John loves Sherlock Holmes so he puts up with quite a lot

Hey, Mrs. Hudson, better put your earplugs in  
Yes, the boys are so frisky — my goodness — the walls are too thin  
‘Cause Sherlock always seems to know  
How to make John feel alive and in love  
John loves Sherlock Holmes so he puts up with quite a lot

Late last night, John brought Sherlock a rose  
And a black London cab came and took them out to Angelo’s  
And Sherlock always seems to know  
How to make John feel alive and in love  
John loves Sherlock Holmes so he puts up with quite a lot

**Author's Note:**

> This morning, in a comment on Dilly-Dally, Scarlett_in_221b suggested I write a Johnlock version of "My Old Man" by Joni Mitchell. The lyrics to that song already fit John and Sherlock so well, though, that I didn't feel the need to change them. I was inspired, however, to Johnlockify this Joni Mitchell song, instead. I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)
> 
> P.S. If you don't recognize this song from its title, you may know it as "They paved paradise and put up a parking lot." :)


End file.
